Ahora, yo cuidaré de ti
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania está siendo cuidado por un menor, ahora "hijo" de Inglaterra, quién se llama Francisco. Él es el representante de la isla West Falkland, y hace años que conocía al alemán, y por lo tanto se encargó personalmente de cuidarlo, pero luego tendrán que separarse, cuando recién descubren sus sentimientos el uno al otro.


**Capítulo 4**

"_Ahora, yo cuidaré de ti_"

El plan de rescate era sencillo y simple. Berlín y sus soldados, más Benjamín, irían a la isla Gran Malvina. Benjamín rescataría a su hermano, mientras lo cubría el inglés. Ella y sus soldados alemanes hablarían con Galtieri para distraerlo mientras huían con el salvado.

-Benjamín está cambiándose el peinado y el unforme. En unos minutos él estará aquí- Advirtió el inglés, después de acomodarse la corbata de su uniforme, viéndose como un alemán puro. Heidi asintió mientras se acomodaba el cabello enfrente del espejo.

-Es importante que lo haga así cuando los pillan no noten la situación-

El inglés se volteó a ver a la chica, preguntándole: -¿Y si nos pregunta qué hacemos?

-Dicen que lo necesitan para el argentino. A estas alturas, uno sabe que harán esos desgraciados con Francisco- respondió con irritación, sentándose en el sofá del helicóptero, cruzando los brazos y piernas de manera femenina. Esperaron al joven que, al salir, nadie lo reconoció.

Heidi estuvo apunto de dispararle, creyendo que se trataba de un intruso, pero si no fuera porque Benjamín le hubiera tratado por ser una "alemana", no lo hubiera reconocido.

Él fue directamente al copiloto donde Japón ocupaba la sección principal. Se sentó y se puso el cinturón.

-Ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino- anunció el asiático, sin quitar la vista del horizonte, mientras que el otro se encargaba de poner el aviso del aterrizaje dentro de unos minutos.

-Muy bien, entonces yo me encargaré de dar el aviso de que el avión que se acerca es confiable, antes de que nos encajen una bomba encima- se colocó los auriculares y entonó la secuencia. -Atención, atención ¿Me escuchan? Cambio- esperó a que le contestaran, pero al no tener resultado probó acercar el micrófono a sus labios. -Aquí, avión 68, tripulación pacífica, necesitamos respuesta, cambio- De nuevo, silencio en el otro lado de la línea y éste miró al japonés. "No hay respuesta alguna" decía su rostro. -No atienden-

Pero al rato, empezó a oír el sonido de la señal, y con voz ronca y cansada, habló: -Aquí, Guiterrez. Identífiquese- se escuchó del otro lado de la cabina, y en seco, silencioso, se oían unos cuantos gemidos dolorosos, muy familiares para Benjamín, que empezó a sospechar. Kiku también las escuchaba, pero decidió escuchar mientras miraba de reojo al menor.

-Ben-...- estaba a punto de decir su nombre, pero cambió. -Klaus. Klaus Kordon. Somos alemanes. Surgerimos aterrizaje pacífico- dijo con torpeza, ahora oyendo los gritos ensordecidos del otro receptor. "¡Ayuda, por favor, que alguien me-ah! ¡D-deténgase, m-me está lastimando!"

-Surgerencia aceptada. Aterrizaje seguro. Punto- El silencioso y sospechoso sonido volvió a aparecer, mientras que Kiku se volteó a ver al joven.

-Benjamín-kun, ¿No le parece que el que gritaba es...?- notó el rostro irritado y furioso del joven, que no cabe duda que lo sabía. Entrecerró los ojos, preocupado, y le puso una mano en su hombro, estrujándola suavemente. -Esos días se le acabarán hoy, Benjamín-kun, no se moleste demasiado, onegai-

Con tono amenazante y serio, le interrumpió: -Cuando vea al desgraciado que le hizo esas cosas a mi hermano...- lo miró. -Le romperé la cabeza, lo descuartizaré en pedazos y lo tiraré a los perros-

Esa actitud asustó mucho a Japón, y no sólo por su cabello erizado y los ojos teñidos de ira, sino porque su voz y su tono retumbó en su mente e imaginó al pobre desgraciado matado por el menor. Lo soltó sin decir nada, le asintió y fijó su mirada ya al aeropuerto militar, donde empezó a descender después de que el menor avisó el descenso. «De verdad Francisco-san es importante para Benjamín-kun... De verdad es un gran hermano mayor. Bueno, hay muchos así, pero se parece mucho a Yao-san»

-Benjamín-kun- le llamó, esperando a que lo mirara. El menor lo miró de reojo, ya calmado. -Si la misión fallara... Y nos capturarían a los dos, ¿Qué harás tú?

-Nada- respondió, mirando al horizonte. -Porque no permitiré que alguien ponga una mano encima de la persona que amo- lo miró nuevamente de reojo, encontrándose con un rostro sumamente sonrojado y los ojos bien abiertos. Le sonrió, tan encantadoramente, que hizo que el asiático mirara al frente, callado. El sonriente no dijo nada, y también dirigió la mriada adonde hacía el otro.

.

.

.

A la alemana le llevaron una botella de cerveza mientras que el presidente decidió no beber, para interrogar a la chica sin interrumpirse.

-Usted es una muchacha admirable, señorita- le dijo simpaticamente.

-Gracias, espero que le hayas dicho eso a la ex-jefa de Argentina, y al final sólo la sacaste del poder- contestó, desconfiando totalmente del hombre, mientras sus dos soldados alemanes la acompañaban como guardaespaldas. Estaban en una habitación, sentados en una mesa de madera con detalles en dorado como pintado, al igual que sus sillas. Tomaba cada tanto un sorbo, pero las cervezas argentinas y las alemanas tenían muchas cosas diferentes, así que cada tanto que bebía en su interior hacía una mueca de asco.

El mayor río leve, tomándose en broma el dicho de la joven. Ella, para seguirle la corriente, sonrió y lo miró mientras tomaba. El otro respondió: -Esas son cuestiones políticas y democráticas de Argentina, usted entenderá.

-Claro, entiendo a la perfección- respondió, emitiendo una falsa sonrisa verdadera, mientras pensaba para sus adentros que conocía esos dichos tan detallados. Pero su sonrisa era por otra cosa. Sabía que el resto del equipo ponían en camino la misión.

El otro se reclinó sobre el asiento y mirando de manera sucia a la chica, dijo: -Justo pensaba que necesitaré aliados para la guerra- Le sonrió, al ver que en el rostro de la chica entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Se acomodó de nuevo y agregó: -Pensaba que...

-Ya se lo repetí y lo dejé bien claro- lo miró intimidamente, un don heredado durante sus viejos tiempos, cuando era Nazi. -No meteré a mi familia, ni a Padre en semejante estupidez. Alemania se mantendrá neutral, y no quiero saber más del asunto. ¿Está claro?

-Entonces, ¿Para qué vino? No tengo nada para ofrecerle- imitó la mirada de la joven, pero no funcionó. Ella sólo sacó una carta, con mucha seriedad.

-Si que lo tiene- sacudió la carta. -Quiero entregar esto a la isla que ocupaste. Y quiero entregarlo- y puso énfasis: -en persona- terminó, con una sonrisa disimuladamente tramposa.

•·.·´¯`·.·.·´¯`·.·.·´¯`·.·•

Los dos ingleses, uno que sabía más de la zona que el otro, buscaban al joven. Faltaba poco para llegar al cuarto del menor. Kiku, por su parte, custodiaba la zona y el avión. Heidi y los alemanes hablaban con el general Galtieri.

Benjamín y su compañero seguían caminando por el pasillo. Era un momento tenso, su corazón latía fuertemente que se oía con su respiración pesada en medio del silencio. Buscaban habitación por habitación, pero no había nada. Sólo estaban vacías. Cuando en un momento, el inglés señaló una puerta. La única puerta cerrada del pasillo. En ese instante, supieron que él podría estar allí. Se acercaron y a medida que avanzaban, la madera del piso tenía pequeñas gotas rojas. El menor comenzó a preocuparse.

Al pararse enfrente de la casa, notaron algo. Que la pared enfrente de la puerte, observada por el inglés, estaba manchada de sangre. Y el más chico, que la puerta tenía mucha sangre en el final y se desvanecía en el medio, en pequeñas gotitas que se volvían invisibles.

Benjamín sufría de ansiedad, y su propio instinto lo hizo acercar su mano a la perilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo en el medio hasta que la perilla de la misma se giró, sin usar la mano del otro. Éste retrocedió y miró al que salió. Un joven de tez oscura y morocho. Tenía la camisa desabrochada, viendo gran parte de su torso y el pantalón igual, mostrando su ropa interior.

-Ustedes son los alemanes, ¿No?- preguntó, y por el tono y la forma de hablar, Benjamín lo reconoció como el que lo atendió en el helicóptero. Y que era cordobés.

-Sí- contestó el inglés. -¿Quién es usted?

-Guiterrez. Hernán Guiterrez- respondió, mientras abrochaba la camisa.

«Lo supuse desde un principio» pensó el menor. El inglés, notando el aspecto del otro, le comentó: -Se ve agotado... y sudado, Guiterrez. ¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, estuve "jugando" con alguien. Ustedes saben a qué me refiero-

La átmosfera fue tensada cuando el castaño habló: -¿Con quién?- preguntó, secamente. Benjamín miraba a través de sus pestañas al otro, que no entendía mientras lo observaba. No comprendía el uso de ese tono, pero no le contestó. Terminó de abrocharse, y luego pasó con su pantalón. -No me haga repetir la pregunta, señor Guiterrez. ¿Con quién estuvo "jugando"?- se tensó, casi gritando al formular la última palabra.

El cordobés estuvo a punto de explicarle, pero de golpe, apareció un soldado que corría hacia ellos. Logró esquivarlos, pasando cerca de ellos y por poco, al ya nervioso Benjamín.

-¿Por qué tan alterado...?- preguntó el inglés.

El otro ya había respondido, como emocionado: -¡Comida, comida! ¡Los alemanes trajeron comida!- fue lo único que dijo, mientras corría, hasta que desvaneció en la puerta. Benjamín se quedó mirando al otro, intimidándole con la mirada para lograr sacarle la respuesta de los labios. Él soltó un suspiro, se adelantó sobre ellos y pasó en medio de ambos, yéndose de ahí. El castaño comprendió. Era una forma de rendirse. La habitación y el pasillo quedaron nuevamente en silencio, acompañado por las respiraciones y el sonar de los corazones por parte de los ingleses.

Benjamín, ya nervioso más con las emociones ya mencionadas, irrumpió en el dormitorio, buscando con desesperación a su hermano menor, poniéndose más tenso de lo que está. Comenzó a observar por toda la zona. Las ventanas estaban cerradas. Eso decía que su hermano no escapó. Pero si había marcas de forzamiento. Quizás quería huir. Al acercarse, notó que con un poco de fuerza, se podrían haber abierto las ventanas.

«Quizás... No alimentaron a ninguno de los soldados. Y por eso, con la emoción de ese argentino mal parido, me hace pensar que a Francisco tampoco lo alimentaron. Egoístas violadores droga-pendientes...» insultó por dentro, mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. El ruido que hizo el inglés al hacer cerrar la puerta, hizo que ambos se encargaran de buscar al joven.

Benjamín revisó la cama, y comenzó a gritar. Si todos los argentinos fueron por la comida, entonces podía gritar con tal de que sonara sólo en la habitación: -¡Francisco, escúchame! ¿Dónde estás?- miró con odio la cama deshacida, con su sábana blanca mojada y manchada de pequeñas gotas de sangre. Estaba más claro y puro que el agua que violaron al menor.

-¡Francisco! ¡Francisco Miguel!- se sumó a los llamados el compañero, mientras revisaba baño y armario. -¿Nos escuchas?-

La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió, rechinchando. Por reacción, ambos sacaron sus armas para defenderse. Pero no era ningún enemigo. -Mmgh...- balbuceó una sombra, saliendo de la puerta. Un joven pálido y desnutrido se encontraba sosteniéndose del borde la misma. Los ojos se hallaban cansados de llorar, su cuerpo entero tenía moretones y cortes. Se acercaba ellos con la poca esfuerza que tenía, caminando lento y rengueando por cansancio. Tenía la vista nublada por la fiebre.

Los dos invasores notaron, a no ser por su aspecto y su rasgo actual, que se hallaba completamente desnudo. El inglés lo sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, mientras que su hermano mayor agarró una sábana limpia de un armario que había por ahí, cubriéndolo. El inglés, al ver que finalmente encontraron al chico, abrió la puerta, miró para ambos lados como si fuera a cruzarse una calle y revisó el pasillo para ver si no había nadie.

Benjamín recibió al inconsciente en sus brazos, acunándolo como si fueran aún hermanos pequeños. Notó en él una sensación de abandono, inseguridad, timidez, falta de confianza... Con una rabieta infernal, sentía que sí o sí mataría al maldito desgraciado que le hizo esas cosas a su "little brother"

Con una voz casi fraternal, le habló con mucho pesar: -Perdóname, Francisco. Te juro por Dios que nunca, jamás, volveré a dejarte. Ahora nos vamos a casa, te curaré y por el amor de Jesucristo, te voy a hacerte recuperar- lo alzó en sus brazos, soportando el flaco y pesado cuerpo, mientras le caían las lágrimas por el enojo que tenía.

Apenas terminó de hallar despejada la zona, le avisó que se apresurara. Le taparon el rostro al joven, dejando libre los poros de la nariz para que respirara, y caminando, corrieron al mismo tiempo hacia el helicóptero.

-Si alguien pregunta, le decimos que es el cadáver de una amigo mío que participó en la caída del muro de Berlín, y desde entonces él y yo nos hicimos amigos.- surgirió, hablándole a su compañero.

Pero no era necesario, pues estaban ya subiendo por la escaleras, y por lo tanto el inglés empezó a preparar la camilla. Para Benjamín, su única preocupación era el estado de su hermano. -Acuérdate del suero y el equipo de respiración artificial. Él necesita hidratarse y darle de comer- dijo apresuradamente. El japonés salió del área de los pilotos y se acercó a Benjamín. -Ya lo encontramos.

-Sí, ya veo. Pero debemos apresurarnos. Si los argentinos dejan de distraerse, descubrirán todo y no podremos volver- le dijo, preocupado. Benjamín entendió que ahora están en cuenta regresiva, en cuanto a su supervivencia y el estado del menor.

-Heidi debería estar viniendo ya. Mejor voy a ver cómo está- dejó el cuerpo de su hermano en la camilla, mientras lo abrigaban de pies hasta sus labios, y el inglés preparaba lo acordado con el pariente. -Vigila la zona, trataré de regresar pronto- Se volteó, pero el asiático lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y preocupado.

-Por favor, ten cuidado Benjamín- le había dicho. Él sonrió, se acercó, le tomó el rostro y se lo besó. Se apartó, con un tono prometedor le respondió: -Lo tendré, no te preocupes-

Salió del helicóptero, mientras entró de nuevo en el hogar, buscando a la alemana. La encontró, saliendo detrás de sus soldados y atrás de ella, el General Galtieri. Saliendo de la habitación donde se habían llevado a Francisco.

Con un acento inocente, tan real que hasta Benjamín se lo creyó, la berlinesa habló: -Que desgracia que haya huido, señor Galtieri. Perdió la recompensa que le iba a dar. Que mala pata, ¿No?

-Pero... ¡Si estaba aquí! ¡Guiterrez lo estaba vigilando! Maldita sea, ¿Dónde mierda está ese pendejo?-

Al oír hablar así a su hermano, Benjamín estaba a punto de matarlo. La voz de Heidi lo hizo olvidar de sus deseos.

-Cuidado con esa boca, general. No tolero que insulten así a un menor. Y encima, debería tenerle respeto por dejarle dormir en su "choza"- imitó su acento, voltéandose. -¿O acaso invadieron como si fueran ratas?-

Benjamín se acercó a ella, le tomó el hombro para que ella lo mirara. Apenas lo hizo, le asintió y en alemán ensayado, le dijo que debían retirarse en éste instante. Ella entendió que ya tenían al menor, sonrió orgullosa y le respondió asintiendo, como si entendiera.

-Muy bien, entiendo- miró al mayor, sacando los guantes guardados de su bolsillo y se los puso. -Señor Galtieri, le agradezo que nos haya recibido en su humilde "choza", así que nos veremos luego, si Dios desea. Vámonos, caballeros- se volteó, yendo primero que el resto. Luego, los dos alemanes y por último, Benjamín se quedó mirando fijamente al general.

«Algún día me encontraré con usted, y ésta vez no será broma. Dejó que le hicieran esas cosas a mi hermano menor, y no hizo nada. ¿Así piensa ganar ésta guerra? Menudo plan» se dijo en su interior. Se volteó luego de resoplar como un toro y siguió a los alemanes. Ella indicó con un ademán que se adelantaran, pero al pasar la puerta y ya irse al aeropuerto, una voz familiar les habló a ambos.

-Esperen un momento- dijo éste. Berlín y Benjamín se detuvieron juntos, justo enfrente de la puerta y a medias del camino. Se miraron de reojo como diciendo qué es lo que se vendrá ahora. -Vos- indicó, hablando a Benjamín. -Dejame verte- se acercó. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y Benjamín reconoció esa forma de tomar. No sabía si estaba nervioso o con ganas de asesinar a ese reconocido, pero dudó mucho en voltearse o no. Sin embargo, lo hizo a la fuerza y vió a su Padre. El flamante Martín Hernández. Enfrente suyo. -Ah, te parecés mucho a mi hijo, Benjamín. ¿Quién sos?-

-Yo soy Klaus...- no recordaba el apellido que había usado, pero como no estaba el locutor, había usado otro apellido. -Klaus Lizicky.

-Mirá vos. ¿Sabés quién soy yo, no?- preguntó el rubio, sonriendo. Berlín reconoció esa sonrisa y sospechó. Miró a su alrededor y sintió una presencia encima. Como si alguien más, aparte de Galtieri y Argentina están ahí. Rápidamente, empezó a idearse un plan, mirando al piso.

«No quiero ni recordar tu nombre, fucking son of a bitch» le insultó por dentro, luego de asentir rotundamente para no escucharlo. -Tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo de hablar ni de presentarnos...- fueron sorpendidos por un par de soldados que le tomaron los brazos por detrás. Él a principio se forzó, girándose a ver a los argentinos. -¿Qué está pasando?

-Hay, hay, hay, mi adorado hijo... ¿Qué te dije yo de no ilusionarte? Hablas mal en alemán, y hablas perfecto en español. Que raro, y yo pensando que servirías para ser un traductor y un actor...

-¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Debes aprender que, a pesar de todos los disfraces que te ponés, yo te conozco mucho como para no reconocerte en otro aspecto. Y debes aprender a manejar tus auriculares de vuelo. Así es como me enteré de que te gustaba un asiático- Le tomó el cabello y se lo arregló. -Además, ese peinado te queda horrendo.

-¿Tú estabas escuchando el telegrama?

-Sí, mientras me encargaba de unos asuntos con tu hermano... Con Guiterrez.

-¡CON QUE FUISTE TÚ, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- le gritó, sacudiéndose para tratar de liberarse, mientras le empezaba a salir el aura del dragón casi a escondidas. -¡Te puedes ir al cuerno, Martín!- le insultó, luego escupiéndole en las botas. Al verse tratado de esa manera, le tomó del cuello y con una sucia sonrisa le golpeó en la cara, en el pómulo. Le hizo girar la cabeza, tomándole del mentón y haciéndolo mirar. Un hilo de sangre le corría por los labios, mientras veía el rostro enrojecido de furia y resoplando.

-No tenés ninguna superioridad para decirme eso, hijo mío.

-Señor Martín, ¿Cómo puede tratar así al Herr? No tuvo nada que ver- le dijo Berlín, luciendo de lo más tranquila.

-Vos no te hagás la inocente, Heidi. No te hagás la piola, que estuviste involucrada en ésto.

-¿Cómo? Yo no soy testigo de ésto. Yo estaba con el señor Galtieri- miró al otro, sonriendo leve. -Usted sabe que estuvimos juntos, ¿No?- El general quedó muy callado. Ella, con un tono como para recordarle, agregó: -Hablábamos de su necesidad de aliados para la Guerra de Malvinas, mientras también salía con el tema de Isabel, la segunda esposa de Perón. ¿De verdad no se acuerda?- miró al argentino, dejando al general. -¿Cómo sabré yo los planes que tiene mi tripulación? Ni siquiera sabía que Benjamín era un intruso. Mire si ellos, menos Benjamín, lo han llevado para "jugar" con él.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?!- le gritó su acompañante, muy confundido. Al estar confundido, se pone tenso. Pero ella prosiguió.

-Está culpándome de algo en el cual yo no tengo nada que ver. Sólo quería entregar una carta, ¿Qué quiere que haga?- agregó luego: -¿Qué pretende usted de mí?-

Argentina y Galtieri se miraron el uno al otro, y confiaron en la palabra de la chica. Ordenó el mayo que la soltaran, obedeciendo. Ella se puso enfrente del joven, mientras miraba su cara mirándola con odio. -Benjamín, liebe, perdóname...- se acercó a él, poniendo su perfil al lado de éste, y con un rápido ademán, una táctica que le enseñó Tokio, le encajó el filo de una navaja suiza en el pie del argentino que sostenía al otro, sacándola de su uniforme. -...por dejarte preocupado- le tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo levantar a la fuerza, mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta soltándolo. El arma comenzó a despedir una especie de humo, que hizo que los dos se distrajeran. Era muy espesa que no podía ver nada.

En camino al aeropuerto, doblando por la esquina de la casa, el castaño miró a la berlinesa. -¡Estaba a punto de matarte, estúpida!- le dijo, mientras ya divisaba el helicóptero.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy una muchacha admirable- le bromeó. Él hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su dicho y subió las escaleras. Avisó que irían rápidamente de allí, poniéndose el casco y el cinturón de seguridad, prendiendo funciones extras del helicóptero y tomando el volante.

La chica, sosteniéndose de la baranda del móvil, mientras empezó a elevarse, miró al argentino y a su jefe. Éstos decían y ordenaban que se detuvieran. Les señaló que por el ruido del helicóptero no podía entenderlos.

-¡Les diré algo, señores: "Ni bebes sin ver, ni firmes sin leer"! ¡Y para nosotros, "a río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores"! ¡Feliz Navidad!- sonrió, haciendo la señal militar. Ya elevados por el cielo, cerró la puerta y prendió el resto de las funciones del helicóptero, que no lograban llegar los pilotos.

-¡Sujetan bien el cuerpo! ¡Van a empezar a disparar! ¡Kiku, mantén la vista y vigila que estemos vivos!

-¡Sí, Frau comandante!-

Ella, finalmente, y los soldados, después de que abrocharan al joven, se sentarón en el asiento y se pusieron los cinturones, sujetándose a éste. Comenzaron a disparar, mientras que el asiático trató de esquivar los cañones. El móvil se sacudía mucho, mientras que los otros rezaban por salir ilesos. Fue fácil, ya que el helicóptero era rápido y se movía sencillamente, mientras que los cañones eran algo pesados para llegar a dónde estaba el mismo por la altura. Salieron, por fin, de la zona argentina y ya estaban en lo más profundo del Océano Atlántico.

Benjamín y Kiku se reclinaron en sus asientos y suspiraron aliviados, mientras que los otros festejaban.

-Me salvé, nos salvamos...- se dijo, mientras se tomaba la mejilla golpeada. Pero después agregó: -Nunca más voya juntarme a hacer una misión con un alemán, sea hombre o mujer. Nunca jamás en mi vida-

Japón, al notar que el menor estaba tocándose desde hace tiempo la mejilla, le preguntó: -Benjamín-kun, estás tocándote todo el tiempo la mejilla. ¿Te pasó algo?-

El menor lo miró, negándose. Luego fijó su mirada enfrente: -Nada, que el imbécil de Argentina me encajó un golpe en el cachete y me duele.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo fue eso?- frunció el ceño, poniendo en piloto automático y tomó el asiento del menor, haciéndolo voltear. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Le tomó el rostro y le echó una mirada a su zona enrojecida.

-No quería que te preocuparas, es todo- sonrió y se dejó revisar. -Pero estoy bien, es sólo un golpe, no te preocupes tanto- le tomó la muñeca de una de sus manos, lo tironeó para besarlo de nuevo, de lo más tranquilo.

.

.

.

-Si los argentinos siguen así, van a terminar perdiendo la guerra- comentó el inglés, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y abrió una ventana, para respirar un poco de aire fresco después del shock de los cañones, que pasaron cerca de su cabeza.

-Con el abuso que tuvieron con el territorio de Francisco, se merecen que les vaya mal- dijo Berlín, liberándose también del cinturón de seguridad, y se puso al lado del joven. Ahora, gracias al suero y la máquina de respiración artificial, tenía mejor aspecto que antes y parecía sufrir menos. -Nunca les perdonaré lo que le hicierona él, que no se lo merecía- Le puso una mano en su frente y le apartó los mechones de pelo que tenía en su frente, notando ahora que tenía herido gran parte de su cara. Se sentó cerca de él y empezóa desinfectarle las heridas con alcohol y algodón.

Miró a los soldados y los llamó. Ellos se levantaron, se pusieron detrás de ella y la saludaron de manera militar, poniéndose derechos y chocando sus tobillos. -Señores, les voy a dejar una última orden para ustedes- les decía, mientras limpiaba las heridas del yacido. -Cuando lleven a Francisco al hospital, asegúrense de que le den un buen baño. Hay que dejarlo presentable para Vatti-

-Va... vatti...- repitió inconcientemente el adolorido, recordándose de alguien en su memoria, pero no memorizaba su rostro. Abrió los ojos y encontró el rostro de la berlinesa. Como ella es la hija más parecida a Ludwig además de ser su capital, ahí se acordó del alemán. Pero se confundió con ella, creyendo que era su memoria. -¿Ludwig?-

Ella sonrió, tomándole una mejilla. Se la acarició y negó: -No, yo soy Heidi. La hija de Ludwig. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Berlín...- descubrió su nombre, repitiéndolo. Se recordó de ella y le tomó la mano. Le sonrió débilmente: -Gracias por salvarme, Heidi. No sé como agradecerte, no tengo las palabras exactas para decirte cuanto valoro el hecho de que me hayas rescatado de esa pesadilla...- Le soltó la mano y ella prosiguió con el vendaje.

-No hace falta, yo agradezco que todo haya salido de acuerdo al plan- le dijo dulcemente, como si fuera su hermano menor. Luego de unos segundos, terminó de vendarle y se quedó cerca. Le acarició la mejilla de nuevo mientras le hablaba: -Es mejor que duermas durante el viaje, para que te recuperes. Además, es largo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, a sus órdenes, Frau comandante- cerró los ojos, ya adormeciéndose por las caricias y por el casancio. En unos segundos, ya estaba completamente dormido.

•·.·´¯`·.·.·´¯`·.·.·´¯`·.·•

"No puedes respirar hasta que te sofoques, y vas a reírte cuando seas la broma. Conocí cosas que tú nunca conocerás, y he hecho cosas que tu no harías, pero no hay nada como una prueba de sangre para encontrar tu camino de vuelta a casa"

-Vatti, Frohe Weihnachten-

"Estaba esperando mi carroza fúnebre, pero no puedes abandonar hasta que lo intentes, ni puedes vivir hasta que mueras, ni puedes aprender a decir la verdad hasta que aprendas a mentir..."

-Danke, Heidi.

-Te prometí el regalo de Navidad, así que tienes que venir conmigo para recibirlo.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, ven conmigo- le tomó una mano y se lo llevó. Salieron de la casa, dónde había un coche negro esperándolos. Entraron y casi con rapidez, llegaron a un edificio. Ese edificio no era más y nada menos que un sanatorio. Al llegar, si no fuera por el gran cartel del nombre del edificio, y por el gran árbol navideño, se había confundido más de lo que ya estaba.

-Berlín, ¿Qué está pasando...?

-Espera- lo hizo callar, interrumpiéndolo. -Ya lo verás- lo empujó suavamente de la muñeca, llevándolo consigo a través de pasillos, escaleras y ascensores. Cuando por fin, al recuperar el aliento, se pusieron enfrente de la habitación n° 25. Ella lo miró, sonriendo y le señaló la puerta. Tenía que abrir porque no pensaba decir ni "mu".

Él dudó, pero cuando miró la puerta, supo que algo importante había adentro. Respiró hondo, bajó el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, recibiéndolo con una tenue luz. Se cubrió con un brazo ante el impacto, mientras se hacía paso por el cuarto. Apenas se recuperó de la vista, vió a alguien en la cama. Se acercó.

"Solo abre tus ojos, y verás que la vida es hermosa. ¿Vas a jurar sobre tu vida que nadie llorará en tu funeral?"

Al ver a Francisco durmiendo tranquilamente, no pudo evitar emocionarse. Se tapó la boca, frunciendo leve el ceño mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillo. Sabía que no iba a venir, él mismo lo había dicho. Pero no pensaba que lo iba a ver. Miró a Berlín, mientras que ella se acercó a ponerse al lado suyo. Ambos estaban en el costado de la cama.

-Feliz Navidad, Vatti- le felicitó. -Parece que te gustó mi regalo de Navidad-

Ludwig trató de no llorar, pero sin embargo le soltaron algunos sollozos. El que estaba descansando, se sacudió leve y soltó un balbuceo. Al escucharlo, se apartaron. Alemania tomó una silla, la acercó y se sentó al lado de él. Al ver a su padre tan atento a que el menor lo reconociera, pensó que lo mejor será dejarlos solos. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Decidió ir ahora a una iglesia cercana, para agradecer la fuerza y la suerte por el regalo preciado de su padre.

El rubio notó que gran parte del cuerpo del menor se encontraba fundido en vendas, como si había sufrido el impacto de una bomba y se quemó. Tenía los ojos vendados, como él los tenía antes. Le tomó una mano, que estaba al costado de su cuerpo, y con cuidado de no tocarle el suero, se la acarició con el pulgar. Verlo con él, epsecialmente en Navidad, lo ponía contento. Ansiaba que se despertara y que lo viera. Pero en ese estado, lo hacía poner furioso. Tanto, que pensaba en romperle la cara al argentino. «No te lo merecías, Francisco, nunca debí dejarte ir...» pensó.

Dejó de pensar y se quedó observándolo fijamente. Cuando dormía, parecía que nada le molestaba. Está más tranquilo, no se preocupaba por pequeñeces y, además, se venía más bonito. Se escuchó un sonido rechinchando, y cuando se volteó a ver era el doctor, que entraba a la habitación con sus archivos. Se levantó y se acercó.

El doctor tomó palabra: -¿Usted es Ludwig?- le preguntón, estrechando la mano que había tendido el otro. Era joven, pero de mediana edad, mucho más grande que Ludwig, de un castaño claro, casi rubio y ojos verdes que se mezclaban con un borde celeste en la iris. Estaba pálido, debdio a su trabajo y con una bata blanca. Llevaba jeans, camisa blanca y chaleco azul, pero no se notaban mucho.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- respondió éste, muy sorprendido.

-Por su hija- contestó, prosiguiendo luego: -Pero antes de que el paciente me lo dijera- miró al yacido. -Pensé que estaba alucinando- luego, volvió a verlo. -Pero no fue así...

-¿Cómo está?- le interrumpió, volviéndose hacia el menor y tomándole la mano, sin dejar de ver al mayor.

-Bueno...- murmuró, mirando el historial y luego al rubio. -Está en un estado muy crítico- se sinceró, tratando de no sonar tan rudo. -Perdió mucha sangre, tuvimos que limpiarle las heridas que se encontraban infectadas por...- vaciló a lo último, revisó el historial y con tono exacto ésta vez, lo miró: -Por hongos. Tenía varias muy profundas- soltó un suspiro y agregó a lo último: -Está inconsciente, casi en estado de coma. Esperemos que se salve-

Alemania se había quedado cerca de Francisco mientras oía al doctor. Le acariciaba el rostro, y cuando el otro terminó de hablar, apoyó su frente contra la ajena. Le hablaba en susurros, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

«Guten Abend, gut' Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein besteckt, Schlupf' unter die Deck': Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt, morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt..

Guten Abend, gut' Nacht, von Englein bewacht, die zeigen im Traum dir Christkindlein's Baum: Schlaf' nun selig und süß, schau' im Traum's Paradies... Schlaf' nun selig und süß, schau' im Traum's paradies...»

Luego de que éste terminó de cantarle en susurros casi quebrados, se frotó los ojos para tratar de distraerse y miró al médico, muy serio: -¿Hay esperanzas de que se recupere?

-Digamos que las posibilidades son...- revisó el historial, soltando un suspiro pesado y cerró los ojos. -Uno sobre cien- Lo miró.

Se quebró al oír el dicho del doctor, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes. Apuñó sus manos en la silla y desvió la mirada. Trató de mantener la compostura y se sentó, tomándole la mano al menor nuevamente.

-Sé que es un momento difícil para usted, pero permíteme decirle que él está en buenas manos- le sonrió, tratando de consolarlo. Un rechinado volvió a sonar y sólo el doctor giró a ver a la enfermera, que acaba de entrar.

-Doktor, wir brauchen es in den anderen Raum-

-Ich verstehe, werde ich da sein- Le asintió, y luego miró al otro. -Los dejaré a solas- saludó, saliendo ya.

El silencio reinaba la habitación, salvo por el sonido del controlador del ritmo cardíaco y respiratorio. El yacido no percataba nada del exterior, ni siquiera de la presencia del mayor.

Ludwig lo miraba, tratando de tranquilizarse él mismo. Luego de un momento, comenzó a hablarle: -El día está precioso, ¿Sabes?- le contaba, como si fuera un cuento. -Generealmente están nublados los días, o hace mucho frío o nieva. Claro, por la época navideña. Pero hoy es diferente. Está despejado, no hay ni una nube, ni hace frío- soltó un suspiro y lo miró. -¿Sabes guardar un secreto? ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?- le acercó los labios a sus labios y se los acarició. -Mis días nunca fueron así. Alegres, despejados, con un sol muy grande. De hecho, llovía mucho y a veces con mucha intesidad. Lluvias copiosas- corrigió, luego apartó los dedos y sonrió: -Hasta que llegaste. ¿Te acuerdas por qué te me asignaron? No querían que yo atravesara el muro, o que tuviera malas relaciones de nuevo. Pero...- rió leve, tomándole la mano y acariciándole con el pulgar. -Resultaste ser todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. A diferencia de los demás, tú eras como un un ángel. Querías que yo fuera feliz, sin importar el precio de las cosas. A ti no te importaba. Las conseguías a toda costa...- Escondió su mirada contra el cuerpo, tomándole la mano. -Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido...- apretó los ojos y de la tristeza no pudo evitar que le caigan las lágrimas. -Por favor, no me dejes, no puedo hacer las cosas sin ti, eres muy importante para mí. Francisco, por favor, no me dejes solo...- sollozó, y rompió en llanto. -Ich liebe dich-

Se quedó llorando, por dos horas o más, pero no se dio cuenta que sus llantos silenciosos despertaron a Francisco. Se sacudió ligero, y al sentir que no podía abrir los ojos, se desesperó. Quitó su mano del mayor y toqueteó las vendas de los ojos. Trató de hablar, pero sólo se escucharon balbuceos.

-Mnnghf...- se sentó, toqueteó las sábanas y todo a su alrededor. Y a todo eso, le tocó los cabellos del mayor, asustándose un poco. Éste se sobresaltó, reincorporándose y giró a verlo. Los ojos se le iluminaron y le tomó las manos.

-¿Francisco?- apoyó una de las manos tomadas en su mejilla y éste comenzó a acariciarlo. -¿Te acuerdas de mí?- El menor permaneció callado, acariciándole el rostro para descubrir sus rasgos. Pero, aún así, no lograba ubicarlo. Su poca experiencia en los sentidos no lo permitía. Ludwig trató de ser paciente y le habló: -Soy yo, Fran. Me llamabas "Luddy", ¿Recuerdas?- apoyó su frente en él y lo abrazó: -Recuérdame Francisco, haz un intento, por favor...-

-Nghh... N-no...- intentó hablar, pero le salía una voz ronca que lo hacía toser. -No puedo...- interrumpió. -No me acuerdo- tosió, tratando de apartarlo con culpa. -No puedo recordarlo, perdóneme...- murmuró.

Ludwig no supo que hacer. Sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba. Se le quedó mirando, con las manos en su cintura. No sabía que era peor: Si el estado de Francisco, o el hecho de que no lo recordara. Suspiró, apenado. -Muy bien, si ya no te acuerdas de mí...

-Por favor- suplicó el menor, tomándole las manos. -No se enoje conmigo, pero si al menos...-

El mayor, sabiendo lo que traía en manos, lo interrumpió: -No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Por lo tanto no me voy a quedar- se levantó y apartó las manos del otro. El último bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios. -No se sienta así- le dijo, tomando su barbilla y haciendo dirigir la mirada. -Algún día se acordará de mí, espero- suspiró y acercó su vista al otro. -Nos vemos luego, Francisco-

Dicho éso, lo besó. El otro sonrojó furiosamente, nervioso ante aquella acción. Intentó resistir, pero algo lo empujó a experimentar. Entonces, se abrazó a su cuello y le respondió, apretando las rodillas tímidamente. Ludwig se sorprendió por la acción de éste, pero quizás de ésa forma se recordaría de él. Le abrazó el torso, lo recostó mientras se inclinaba para no dejar de besarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo?- preguntó una voz enojada, haciendo que se separaran en pleno momento íntimo.

Ludwig se giró a observar mientras se separaba del menor, sentándose en la silla. Vio a Benjamín con los brazos cruzados al pie de la puerta, mirándolo feo como si lo fuera a asesinar. Él realizó la misma cara "por no tocar la puerta antes de entrar" y le saludó con desgano: -Hola Benjamín.

El otro también saludó de la misma forma: -Hola Ludwig-

Francisco los miró a ambos y dirigió la mirada a Benjamín, confundido: -¿Se conocen?

-Sí- respondieron al unísono, casi echando chispas entre sus ojos.

-Muchísimo- agregó el castaño, resoplando.

-Bastante- afirmó el otro.

-¡Que bueno!- sonrió el menor, sabiendo que seguramente podría, su hermano, explicarle quién es el mayor. -¿Son amigos?

-Amigos...- se repitieron, y se desencadenó una discusión de perro y gato.

-¡ESTABAS POR FORNICAR CON MI HERMANO, PEDÓFILO!

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, "BENNY"!

-¡SOY SU HERMANO MAYOR, TENGO DERECHO A MANIFESTAR! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES "BENNY", NAZI!

-¡NO EN ÉSTE CASO, TARADO!- se gritaron, mientras el menor seguía con la vista su discusión. Llegó un momento en que se mareó y suspiró. Se acostó y decidió pensar en lo conocido que era el alemán. «Ludwig... Luddy...» se repitió en su memoria, tratando de recordar o que el recuerdo se le caiga del techo. «La forma de discutir con mi hermano... El beso...» se sonrojó al pensar en el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior. «Besa bien...»

-¿Se puede saber qué es tanto berrinche?!- preguntó molesto otra voz, a lo cual Francisco se sentó y luego lo reconoció como el de Inglaterra. -¡Parecen dos niños, por Dios!- refuñó. Los dos se callaron, pero se miraban de reojo vigilando los movimientos del de al lado. El mayor se acercó al menor, dejando en la mesa de luz su merienda. -¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Estoy bien. Feliz por alguna razón- le sonrió y volvió a tocar sus ojos vendados, recordando. -¿Ésto por qué es?- preguntó, señalando las vendas.

-Tienes lastimados los ojos- le explicó, tomándole las manos y apartándolas. -Si te dejan sin vendas, te formarán ronchas y te incomodará mucho abrir y cerrar los ojos-

-Ya veo- rió leve, mientras tomaba las sábanas y las estrujaba con sus manos. Con un tenue sonrojo tímido, desvió la mirada al suelo: -Papá- lo llamó. -¿Puedo hablar contigo... a solas?- y luego agregó: -Por favor- suplicó.

El mayor miró al resto, éstos lo miraron, se miraron y se fueron casi sonando por lo bajo algunos insultos al otro. Lo miró y le tomó la mano. -¿Hay algo que te preocupa, West?

-No. Pero... Bueno, ése hombre...-

-El doctor es una buena persona, yo te lo recomendé. Es muy simpático y-

-No quería hablar de él- rió.

-¿Y entonces?

-El que llegó primero...- vaciló.

-¿El que peleaba con tu hermano, dices?

-Sí, ése.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Quién es?-

El mayor soltó un suspiro y reflexionó un poco, antes de conversar con él. Después de que el otro le soltó un balbuceo de: "¿Y entonces, me vas a decir o no?", lo miró y le respondió: -Su nombre es Ludwig Weillschmidt, es el representante de Alemania. Ha sido mi enemigo en algunos tiempos de guerra, pero ahora estamos estrechando relaciones.

-¿Eso significa que yo tenía algo que ver con él?

-Sí, eras su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué, ahora somos novios?

-No- vaciló luego. -Er... Bueno, sí. Negué porque me pareces un poco joven para tener relaciones-

El menor rió un poco y agregó: -Ya veo- le sonrió. -Eres muy celoso de tus hijos, ¿Verdad, daddy?

-Y recién te das cuenta- le bromeó. -Ahora que me acuerdo, y ya que estamos a solas, tengo una carta que entregarte. Te voy a leerla, seguro sabrás quién lo escribe.

-¡A ver, a ver!- se emocionó con tan sólo escuchar que tenía una carta. Se acomodó y el mayor le relató la misma, haciendo de la voz de quién lo escribió.

«Lamento mucho tu situación. Pero quiero que sepas que me mantengo al margen gracias a Inglaterra, y por el bien de mi familia, me mantengo neutral frente al tema, Recuerda que si Argentina te dice y hace cosas indebidas es sólo para intimidar.

»No te dejes vencer. Berlín te extraña; ella fue la primera en enterarse de lo que te sucede,y está muy preocupada por ti. Me enteré porque cuando se entera de algo, se pone nerviosa y no puede mirarme a los ojos. Después de la muerte de mi hermano, Prusia, ella se anda preocupando por la gente cercana a ella. Yo la trato de tranquilizar, pero no lo hago tan bien como tú

»Yo también te extraño, y te echo mucho de menos. A pesar de haber recuperado la vista, las cosas que hacía cuando tú estabas allí, ahora no me salen tan bien como antes. Me di cuenta de que el amor es cuendo cuando me cegaste el corazón.

»Me gustaría pasar el resto del tiempo contigo, conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos. Tenemos nuestras dudas, pero ahora estamos bien.

»Te vi llorar, te vi sonreír. Te observé mientras dormías durante algún tiempo. Eres un soñador, pero no eres el único. Cuando estamos despiertos, no podemos romper nuestros espíritus porque son tus sueños y los míos los que nos llevamos.

»Si cambias, recuérdame. No, recuérdanos como solíamos ser. Compartimos la cama y nuestros sueños.

»Con eso, sé que te conozco bien. Reconoceré tu olor pues he estado enamorado y adicto a ti. Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas. Tocaste mi corazón y llegaste a mi alma.

»Eres el único para mí.

»Ich liebe dich»

A medida que iba escuchando, las palabras de sus pensamientos comenzaron a tomar formas, tamaños y colores. Una figura distante y una voz lejana empezaron a reinar en su mente y lo recordó. Ludwig Weillschmidt. "Su" Luddy. Apuñó las manos y de la emoción, se tapó la boca. Sintió como los recuerdos comenzaron a asomarse en su cabeza en una cámara rápida. Luego, escuchó el "Ich liebe dich" y sintió anhelos de ver al alemán.

Benjamín entró y cerró la puerta. Después, explicó la interrumpción: -Me aburría, y no sabía que hacer. Había pensado ir a donde Kiku, pero pensé que a éstas horas debe estar ocupado-

-¿Y Ludwig?- preguntó Francisco, casi reincorpórandose.

-Se está marchando a su casa- contestó, agradecido.

El menor no quería separarse de Alemania. No de nuevo. Se levantó de la cama sorpresivamente, sobresaltando a los dos mayores, se quitó el respirador velozmente y salió huyendo de la habitación.

Siguió el camino gracias al rastro del olor, saltando los obstáculos como si supiera sus ubicaciones y apenas vio la tenue luz de las puertas transparentes, y escuchó la voz de su cabeza en tono "real" saludando al portero, gritó con toda su fuerza su nombre, sin importarle el estado de su garganta.

Ludwig se volteó cuando escuchó su grito, sin pensar que era Francisco. Pero luego sintió una carga pesada que lo hizo caer, y cuando bajó la mirada, estaba el menor encerrándolo en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-¿Francisco?- le preguntó, en voz queda y esperanzado.

-¡No vuelvas a dejarme ir, nunca!- le gritó, quebrado. -¡Grandísimo tonto, te extrañé!- apretó el abrazo, hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho.

Alemania se quedó sorprendido de que se dirigiera así, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, respondiéndole: -No lo haré, nunca lo permitiré- lo tranquilizó, besándole el cuelo y tomándole el rostro, haciéndolo ver. Después, apoyó su frente en él, sonriéndole. -Tranquilizate...- Luego, cerró los ojos y le besó corto, agregando: -Ahora, yo cuidaré de ti-

Y sonrieron juntos...

Fin


End file.
